1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a processor and an interrupt handling method, and more particularly, to a periodic interrupt handling method of a processor including a plurality of processing elements for which parallel processing is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processors have been developed to shorten a time required for performing tasks. Recent processors use a plurality of processing elements to share and process tasks in parallel, thereby shortening the time.
Each of the plurality of processing elements may include a register storing temporal data of an operation, and a size of the temporal data stored in the register is relatively larger than a temporal data of a single processor.
Data may be periodically processed in a multimedia application such as an audio, video, and the like to be smoothly sensed by eyes or ears of a human.
To back up temporal data for each of the plurality of processing elements whenever the periodic interrupt occurs, a substantially large memory is required, and a substantially long time for overhead occurs.